1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ultraviolet detector and manufacture method thereof, and more particularly to that capable of improving photon efficiency and simplifying manufacture process to raise yield, lower down cost, and promote the function of photoelectric elements through an ion-distribution technology by vegetating an N-type GaN (Gallium nitride) layer in a P-type GaN layer and creating a planar structure containing P-type and N-type GaN layers on the top face of the element to enable an incident light, such as an ultraviolet beam, to enter a depletion layer directly for easy detection.
2. The Prior Arts
An incident light is applied to penetrate through a P-type and an N-type semiconductor layer when a photoelectric element for photo-detection is in operation. In the case the photon energy of a incident light is larger than a band gap of the semiconductor material, the photon energy will be absorbed by the material to create an electron-hole pair, which is driven to produce a current for detecting the incident light if an external voltage is applied. Generally, a P-type or an N-type semiconductor layer in a photoelectric element for light detection is vegetated by multi-layer epitaxial technology.